theleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
The Draft
The Draft 'is the 1st episode of Season One. It is also the first draft episode. if: }|[[ } center }|wide=600px|narrow=300px|mini=200px|#default=300px}} }| alt=" }"|}} link=]]|Plot Summary}} A group of friends from Chicago begin their annual fantasy football league by preparing the league draft. But three-time defending champ, Pete has a problem: his wife, Meegan, doesn't want him to play this season. }|[[ } center }|wide=600px|narrow=300px|mini=200px|#default=300px}} }| alt=" }"|}} link=]]|Characters}} }|[[ } center }|wide=600px|narrow=300px|mini=200px|#default=300px}} }| alt=" }"|}} link=]]|Main Characters}} * Pete Eckhart played by Mark Duplass * Andre Nowzick played by Paul Scheer * Rodney Ruxin played by Nick Kroll * Taco MacArthur played by Jon Lajoie * Kevin MacArthur played by Stephen Rannazzisi * Jenny MacArthur played by Katie Aselton }|[[ } center }|wide=600px|narrow=300px|mini=200px|#default=300px}} }| alt=" }"|}} link=]]|Recurring / Minor Characters}} * Meegan played by Leslie Bibb * Mr Friedman played by Matt Walsh * Dr. Deramo played by Rob Huebel * Ellie MacArthur played by Alina Foley * The Oracle (Matt Friedman) played by Paulie Litt * Perp played by Noel Guglieme * Theresa played by Tonita Castro * Race Winner's Mom played by Abbie McBride (as Abigail DiGregorio) * Race Winner played by Franchesca Patton * Tiffany played by Natalie Cohen * Birthday Party Child played by Alyssa Casa (uncredited) * Mrs Friedman played by Renee Pezzotta (uncredited) }|[[ } center }|wide=600px|narrow=300px|mini=200px|#default=300px}} }| alt=" }"|}} link=]]|Full Plot}} }|[[ } center }|wide=600px|narrow=300px|mini=200px|#default=300px}} }| alt=" }"|}} link=]]|Quotes}} '''Meegan: (spanks Pete) Good show, old boy. Taco: Hey, guess what I did yesterday! Kevin: You got stoned and watched a movie. Taco: Yeah, Total Recall. Twice. (during the children's sack race) Jenny: Did you just turn this into a league event? Kevin: You bet your ass I did. Jenny: It's really good. We're not rooting for Ellie? Kevin: No, no, number seven. Jenny (screaming): Come on, seven! (discussing Andre's framed spliff) Andre: Are you serious, this is your ball hair? Ruxin: It's not his ball hair. It was his lower shaft hair. Kevin: Yup. Right by the root. Cheers! (From Taco's Birthday song) And when they got home, they were horny as hell, And your dad threw your mom down on the bed, And he tore her panties off, and his wee-wee was hard as a rock. And at this point, your mom wanted to give your dad head, But your dad also wanted to give your mom head, So they formed a 69, and your mom came at least 3 times. }|[[ } center }|wide=600px|narrow=300px|mini=200px|#default=300px}} }| alt=" }"|}} link=]]|Trivia}} * When Ruxin asked "The Oracle" if he should draft Jay Cutler, he said that he was "a young QB in a new system" and "would throw four interceptions in Week 1". Jay Cutler made his debut with the Chicago Bears on Sunday September 13, 2009 and did in fact throw four interceptions in a loss to the Green Bay Packers. }|[[ } center }|wide=600px|narrow=300px|mini=200px|#default=300px}} }| alt=" }"|}} link=]]|Behind the Scenes}} }|[[ } center }|wide=600px|narrow=300px|mini=200px|#default=300px}} }| alt=" }"|}} link=]]|Directing & Writing Credits}} Directing & Writing Credits * Director: Jeff Schaffer * Writers & Creators: Jeff Schaffer & Jackie Marcus Schaffer }|[[ } center }|wide=600px|narrow=300px|mini=200px|#default=300px}} }| alt=" }"|}} link=]]|Production Credits}} * Executive Producers: Jeff Schaffer & Jackie Marcus Schaffer * Producers: Kyle A. Ckark & Keith Raskin * Associate Producers: Dale Stern & Patrick Alexander Stewart = Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Draft Episodes